


An Amazing Feeling

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bottom Freddie Mercury, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Sex Talk, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Arthel finds a way to work around sex making him uncomfortable and Freddie having a high sex drive.(No kind of penetrating sex, implicit masturbation)





	An Amazing Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Set in October 1977.  
> Just to clear things up a bit, Arthel is loosely based on myself, and I'm asexual, so I felt that I sort of wanted to explore an asexual relationship in a time when that label wasn't around with someone who had quite a high sex drive.  
> This is going to be the only fic in this series that is remotely sexual.

Arthel broke away from the passionate kiss.

"I love you, Freddie." he whispered.

Freddie grinned back, kissing Arthel's cheek.

"I love you, too, darling." he replied against Arthel's skin, before catching his lips again.

Gladly, Arthel buried his hands in Freddie's hair again. Groaning, Freddie rolled over so that Arthel was lying on top of him. Arthel pulled away from Freddie's mouth again and opened his eyes. When Freddie also opened his eyes, his pupils were blown.

"I want you, Ell." he murmured, eyes fixed on Arthel's.

Arthel's eyes widened.

"Freddie," he sighed. "You know that…"

"Of course I do," Freddie replied, resting a hand against Arthel face. "I don't care what you do, as long as you want it too."

Swallowing, Arthel avoided Freddie's eyes, before moving to lay beside his boyfriend.

"Arthel…?" Freddie asked.

"I don't think I want to." Arthel quietly replied.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon, isn't it?" Freddie apologetically asked.

Arthel sighed.

"I don't know. It's not that," he softly told Freddie. "It's… I've never wanted to. With anyone. I… It doesn't feel right for me. Sex… doesn't have any sort of appeal for me."

Trying to process Arthel's confession, Freddie looked at him.

"Okay," he said, slowly. "That's okay."

Sceptically, Arthel glanced at him.

"It's not, though, is it?" he replied. "I've known you for a year and a half. I know how high your sex drive can be. It's not fair on you."

Gently, Freddie took hold of Arthel's hand.

"No. My love, what wouldn't be fair would be hurting you and making you uncomfortable by making you do something you don't want to," he told him, kissing his partner's knuckles. "We can find a way around it."

Arthel moved forward to place a kiss on Freddie's mouth. He felt what he thought he might against his thigh, and pulled away.

"I might have an idea. Don't know if it'll work," he said, and Freddie nodded. "Touch yourself?"

Freddie looked a little taken aback, before smiling. He pulled his jogging bottoms off and reached down. When his eyes fluttered closed, Arthel took that as a good sign, and pressed his mouth to Freddie's shoulder. Awkwardly, he trailed kisses up his neck to his jaw. Freddie shifted onto his side so Arthel had better access. Gratefully, Arthel pressed up against Freddie's back, almost spooning him.

"Can I…?" he asked, ghosting a hand above Freddie's chest.

When he received a nod in response, he wrapped his arm around Freddie's middle and spread his hand across his chest. Freddie hummed and pressed back into Arthel. Carefully, Arthel sucked at a spot on Freddie's neck, making him moan. He kissed the red mark, before taking a moment to calculate his next move. Moving a little on impulse, Arthel traced a line up Freddie's neck with his tongue. Freddie made a noise that sounded like a moan and a gasp. The corners of Arthel's mouth curved upwards.

"You like that?" he murmured into his boyfriend's ear, earning a nod and a shaky sigh. "You want me to do it again?"

"God, yes!" Freddie groaned, bucking his hips forward into his hand.

Arthel chuckled, before licking Freddie's shoulder. Freddie moaned again. Smiling, Arthel gently took some skin at the base of his neck between his teeth, experimentally. At Freddie's gasp, Arthel let go, but started sucking on the area instead. Freddie was still gasping in pleasure, as Arthel rubbed at the muscle on his chest.

"Ell," he breathed, ruggedly. "Ell, I'm close. I'm close, darling."

Arthel hummed in acknowledgment.

"It's okay," he whispered in Freddie's ear. "I've got you."

As Freddie came, he moaned his partner's name and threw his head back against Arthel's shoulder. Combing his fingers through Freddie's hair, Arthel kissed the side of his face.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, smiling.

"Mmm. Absolutely, darling," Freddie replied, blissed out, before craning his head around slightly to press a lazy kiss to Arthel's lips. "I love you so much, Arthel."

"I love you, too, Fred." Arthel replied.

"Thank you for doing that. I could get used to this."

"I could as well, I think."

Smiling, Arthel gently kissed Freddie's cheek.

"I'll get you something to clean up with."

He left for the bathroom attached to Freddie's bedroom, and came back with a flannel soaked in warm water. After handing it over to his boyfriend, Arthel settled on the bed again.

"Look, um…" he started, after Freddie had curled up next to him. "I… wouldn't blame you if you… hooked up with people."

Freddie pulled away, looking a little confused and concerned.

"What do you mean, dear?" he asked.

"I just… like I said, I know your sex drive is quite high, so… as long as you keep it to when you're away, I'm fine with you… having sex with people."

Arthel huffed out a breath after getting that off his chest. When he glanced at Freddie, though, he looked a little withdrawn, and Arthel groaned.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. No, not at all," Freddie rushed to assure him, stroking his partner's arm. "Thank you for bringing it up for me, I was trying to figure out how to ask if that would be an okay arrangement for you without seeming... you know!"

Arthel chuckled, tangling his fingers with Freddie's.

"I do. And you're welcome," he said, before saying seriously, "You tell me if there are ever romantic feelings involved, though."

"Absolutely! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't," Freddie agreed, before whispering, "I love you, Arthel. I really, really do."

"I love you, too," Arthel replied, before pressing his face against Freddie's shoulder. "I'm glad we've finally talked about this."

"Me, too," Freddie said, stroking Arthel's hair. "Now, go to sleep, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from I Was Born To Love You by Freddie Mercury/Queen


End file.
